Lucy
by Nalu.Natsu.Lucy.Forever
Summary: So this is my first story and it is about Lisanna trying to get Lucy out of Team Natsu or even out of the guild but will Natsu let Lucy leave? NaLu
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey everyone so this is my first story so I hope you like it, I will try to post more to the story everyday so stay tuned and please review!_**

_Chapter 1_

**Nobody's POV**

Mongolia was as happy as it could be, especially a certain blonde. Lucy Heartfilia was just returning from a mission and was heading back to the Fairy Tail guild. As she opened the guild doors everybody just stared at her in silence.

**Lucy's POV**

'Why is everybody staring at me' "Hey Lucy, glad you are back!" I was interrupted from my thoughts by Lisanna. "Oh hey Lisanna." "Hey, so the Team Natsu has been thinking that maybe you should quite Team Natsu to train more since you are a little weak." I was in shock. I looked at Lisanna, while thinking what to do. 'Does Team Natsu seriously think I am weak. Does everybody think that. No way!' I looked to the floor then back to Lissnna. "I don't think I need training, I am really strong right now. I can handle being in Team Natsu." I said that with lots of courage, trust me. "Fine then!" Lisanna walked off really mad, did she want me to leave or Team Natsu? I went to te bar and asked Mira for my usual. She gave me my drink and right when I was about to take a drink *BAM* a chair hit me in my back! "Ouch, what the hell?" I looked behind me to see Lisanna smiling proudly and saw Gray and Erza laughing. I didn't know what hurt more, the pain in my back from the chair, or my friends laughing at my pain. I touched where the chair hit me and when I looked back at my hand, I saw blood. I told Mira I needed some bandages for my cut so see took me to the bathroom to get some and help me them on. When I got out I decided to just head home and hope for better tomorrow. "Hey Mira, I think I might just head home." I headed for the door. "Ok Lucy, be careful and don't lay on your injury." She waved at me with a smile. "Ok I won't, thanks." I said as waving. I then left the guild to head for Strawberry Street. As I opened the door to my apartment, I saw my window open and started to get scared. Was there robbers or a black guild? As I got closer to my bed, I saw something pink and a scarf which only meant one thing. "NATSU!"

_**That's it for now! I know, totally short but I promise that they will get longer and better! Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone! So I am trying my hardest to make this story good so I really hope you like it, so without further ado. Let's get started with the story!**_

_Chapter 2_

**Lucy's POV**

"NATSU!" I looked at the pink headed dragonslayer on my bed resting. Of course he came in through the window, why can't he just use the key I have him? "What are you doing here?" I stared at him with a glare. He picked his head up and looked at me, "Oh hey Luce! Glad your back, I've missed you!" He was now smiling while siting on my bed. Sometimes I just want to smack him. Although that smile does make my stomach turn in circles, wait do I like Natsu? "Luce? Hello?" Natsu woke me out of my thoughts and I looked at him, I guess I was thinking if I liked Natsu and wasn't even paying attention to him. "What, oh yeah. Hey Natsu glad your back from your mission. How was it?" After that one question we started talking all about his mission and what he did. The mission itself was supposed to take one week but Natsu being Natsu destroyed the whole town and had to stay after the job was done to help repair the whole town he destroyed. Why would I expected anything else? Anyways, after we talked about his mission we talked about all of the things he missed in the guild. Let me tell you he missed alot. When we were finally done talking I looked at the clock. "Holy crap Natsu, it's already 8:30. I think its time you go so I can sleep." He looked at me sad, did he not want to go? "Fine! But I am coming back in the morning so we can head to the guild." "Ok, whatever yous say." Natsu finally left so I could take a shower, I had no time to wright my book so I just went straight to bed.

**(Next Morning) Natsu's POV**

Me and Lucy talked so much last night, by the time we were done it was already late. We said bye and now I am going to get her so we can go to the guild together. As I was heading to Lucy's window something wasn't right. There was more than one person in Lucy's apartment and by the smell I could tell that it was Lisanna. I guess Lisanna and Lucy made great friends when I was gone, that's so awesome. I opened up the window just a little to hear what they were talking about and I heard it all, not good stuff at all. "Ok Lucy, I will give you one more chance to leave Team Natsu and the guild. I would be doing everybody a favor I mean we all know that you would be getting in everybody's way. If you stayed in Team Natsu, everybody would be having to save you. You would be does Gray, Erza, and Natsu a huge favor if you left. Now one more time, what is your answer?" I can't believe Lisanna just told Lucy that, I wonder what her answer would be. Lucy is looking mad. "Lisanna, you already know my answer is no yet you keep coming back and asking me. I am never going to leave, you can torture be if you want. You can even kill me but whatever happens I will still be a Fairy Tail wizard and a member of Team Natsu!" "Fine Lucy, but you just made a huge mistake." Lisanna ran out the door mad. When she closed the door I looked at Lucy and she was on the ground crying. Lucy was crying and I needed to be there. I came in through the window and went next to Lucy. "You don't have to listen to her. You are a strong wizard and you don't get in everybody's way. You actually help us in no way anybody else could." Lucy picked up her head and smiled. I couldn't help but smile myself.

**Lucy's POV**

Natsu is right, I don't know why I ever doubted myself. I don't get in others way, I help them because I am a Fairy Tail wizard. "Thanks Natsu. You know just how to help me!" He smiled at me. After that whole thing, I washed up and we both headed out the door to go to the guild. Natsu of course kicked the door open and everybody cheered to see him. Although when they saw me, everybody just stared. "What are you doing here?" Erza said. "Yeah, you don't belong here after what you did to Lisanna." Levy said. I was confused, what were they all talking about. The last time I saw Lisanna was at my apartment and I don't remember doing anything to her. I looked at Natsu and even he was confused. "What did I do to Lisanna?" "Don't act like you don't know. You beat her up." Gray pointed to the corner of the room. I looked at Lisanna and it looked like she just lost a battle with her against 100. I looked back at everyone and when I did I saw two sword coming at me. "Watch out Lucy!" Natsu yelled as he pushed me down. He got up again. "Why the hell did yall just aim swords at Lucy?" I looked around and saw that Erza was requipped. She threw the swords at me. "Because she should be punished for what she did." What I did, I didn't do anything. Although that didn't stop the attacks from coming. Loki came out from his key and him and Natsu protected me from and attacks. While they were doing that, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Juvia and Gajeel helped me get out. Loki and Natsu shortly followed us. This day couldn't get any worse.

_**Well that was Chapter 2 everyone. I hoped you liked it. Please stay tuned for even more chapters to be coming from me.**_


End file.
